I Belong To You
by Fisou
Summary: HaoxYoh :: Yoh rencontre Son frère la veille de son mariage avec Anna...


**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : I Belong To You  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Genre** : HaoxYoh

**Disclaimer** : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas, et je dis à ffnet que si la propriété des paroles les dérange tant que ça, ils devraient peut-être s'inquiéter des persos qu'on pique aux auteurs. J'espère qu'on peut au moins mettre « dodo l'enfant do » dans une fic où on doit endormir un gamin…

**Note** : Avant c'était une songfic… nan en fait c'en est toujours une, mais j'ai dû retirer les paroles à cause de la politique de ffnet… si vous voulez la lire avec les paroles de chansons, je vous encourage à aller là :) http // fisou3000 . free . fr / belong . htm sans les espaces bien entendu. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

xxx

**I Belong Tou You**

xxx

La lune ronde brillait haut dans le ciel nocturne d'Izumo. Un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans parcourait lentement les rues de la ville, le regard dans le vague, et les mains dans les poches de son jeans.  
Il arriva bientôt devant un petit lac, et après avoir observé le reflet de l'astre de nuit dans l'eau sombre, décida enfin de s'asseoir sur l'herbe fraîche.  
Prenant appuie sur ses mains, il se pencha légèrement en arrière pour admirer les étoiles.  
Le lendemain était le jour de son mariage avec la fiancée qui lui était promise depuis son enfance…  
Yoh soupira. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir se marier avec Anna. Avant il n'en avait rien à faire, il ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait être assez proche pour un véritable mariage.  
Alors que maintenant…  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le jeune Shaman esquissa un sourire puis ferma les yeux. Il sentit l'autre personne prendre place à ses côtés.  
– Tu ne devrais pas être dehors à cette heure-ci Yoh…

– Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi Nii-san…  
– …  
– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venu me vider l'esprit. Mais il semblerait que j'ai du mal, héhéhé !  
Hao regarda son frère du coin de l'œil.  
– C'est à cause de ton mariage ?  
Yoh se redressa et croisa mollement ses bras sur ses cuisses.  
– Tu as deviné…  
L'aîné des jumeaux grimaça. Lui aussi était dehors en pleine nuit pour cette raison.  
– Si tu ne veux pas te marier, pourquoi ne quittes-tu pas cette maison !  
– J'aimerais mais je ne peux pas !

– Pourquoi !  
« Parce que ce mariage est la seule barrière qu'il me reste… »  
Yoh était resté silencieux, mais son frère arqua un fin sourcil à l'entente de ses pensées.  
– Une barrière pour retenir quoi ?  
Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent, et fusillèrent Hao.  
– Tu as lu dans mes pensées Nii-san !  
– Non !  
– Si !  
– Et alors, tu es mon frère ! Alors j'en ai bien le droit non !

Yoh se calma aussitôt, reportant son regard sur l'eau calme du lac.  
– Excuse-moi Nii-san, je crois être un peu sur les nerfs…  
– Je ne t'en veux pas…

Hao se tourna doucement vers son Yoh, et repoussa délicatement les mèches de cheveux de Yoh qui lui empêchaient de voir clairement son visage.  
– Yoh…  
Hao détestait voir les yeux de son frère briller de la sorte. Il glissa un bras dans son dos, et l'attira contre lui, se servant de son autre main pour caresser doucement les cheveux de son frère, qui pleurait silencieusement contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes, le temps que les larmes aient fini de couler. Yoh avait pris une résolution. Il savait qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie s'il ne sautait pas cette barrière une unique fois avant de ne plus en être capable.

Il se libéra de l'étreinte de son frère, et se leva. Voyant que son frère s'apprêtait à faire de même, il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et lui sourit.  
– Ne bouge pas Nii-san.  
Yoh s'assit à genoux face à son frère, leurs articulations se touchant presque.  
– S'il te plaît ne lis pas mes pensées. Ce que j'ai à te dire, je voudrais te le dire moi-même.  
Hao cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête pour approuver. Son cadet se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots et son courage, avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.  
– Je…

« Oh et puis merde ! »  
Yoh se rapprocha de son frère, jetant ses bras autour de son coup, et s'empara de ses lèvres, avec une brutalité suffisante pour qu'Hao bascule en arrière, et se retrouve avec son petit frère allongé sur lui.

Hao glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Yoh, et le serra contre lui, répondant avec tendresse au baiser de son frère.

Yoh se redressa, les joues assombries par le sang qui y était monté, le cœur battant et le souffle court à cause de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était en train de sauter la barrière qui le retenait d'aimer son jumeau.

– Excuse-moi Nii-san, je…  
Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hao.  
– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais fait pire…

Yoh cligna deux fois des paupières.  
– Pire ?  
Le sourire de son frère aîné devint carnassier.  
– Pire.  
Il roula sur le côté, emportant son frère avec lui, puis se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, commença à le dévorer de baisers.

Des soupirs amoureux, des gémissements étouffés.  
Et la Lune qui bénissait de ses rayons blafards l'union interdite de ces deux âmes sœurs. Unique témoin d'un acte d'amour n'étant pas destiné à se réitérer.

xxx

Hao attacha sa cape sans quitter du regard son frère qui lui tournait le dos en ajustant le col de sa chemise. Il fini par s'approcher de lui et lui passa les bras autour de la taille pour le serrer contre lui.  
– Tu veux quand-même y retourner ?  
Sa voix calme ne trahissait pas la tristesse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de laisser son autre moitié s'en aller. Ou peut-être était-elle trop calme justement.

– Je n'ai pas le choix Hao… Je ne veux pas fuir…  
– C'est peut-être ce que tu es en train de faire, Otôto…  
– …Peut-être.  
Hao libéra son frère de son emprise et s'éloigna. Yoh se baissa pour ramasser ses écouteurs, puis se dirigea vers la ville. Il s'arrêta lorsque ses pas rattrapèrent ceux de son frère.  
« Oui, Peut-être bien que je fuis… »

Il fit en courrant les derniers pas qui le séparaient de son jumeau, qui accueillit dans ses bras son petit frère aux yeux remplis de larmes, et répondit avec ferveur à ce dernier baiser qu'ils échangeaient avant que le soleil ne se lève sur le jour de ce mariage qui allait signer la fin de leur union.

OWARI 

**Fisou : **Pfiouuuu ! Depuis le temps que je l'avais en tête celle là ! Depuis cet été en fait… /sweatdrop/ Dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je fasse une songfic sur les jumeaux ! Je trouve que les paroles leur correspondent trop ! Héhé… ( dommage que vous ne puissiez pas avoir les paroles… )  
Bon, j'ai fini un peu dans le caramel…mais bon, je voyais pas d'autre moyen de finir ça…  
**Hao :** /Frappe Fisou avec une bombe de chantilly/ T'as pas honte d'écrire des trucs comme ça où MON autre moitié fini par se marier avec l'autre !  
**Fisou :** Pas si c'est toi qu'il aime Choupi… Dis-moi, tu fais quoi avec ça /pointe la chantilly/  
**Hao :** Ce que t'as pas voulu décrire dans ta fic…  
**Fisou :** Héhéhé… :)


End file.
